Amazing Story
Amazing Story is a game that can be found in the steam group. It's about the community making one story. Rules * We all make one story, thats all. * Every 15 parts, the part must finish with a '.' * Never end the story, its must continue FOREVER! * Don't make part with only one word. FOR OFFICER AND MOD: * If you see a new part or you add a part, please edit this post to add it bellow. * Every 15 parts, please put a new paragraphe. The story Page 1 One uppon a time there was a singer called kate bush then she ate a few chicken nuggets but she realized that its was some sort of toxic cookie in the shape of chicken nuggets, and not some chicken nuggets, so she decided to touch a cloud. She then ate fries from McDonalds and died because of the toxic cookies. Then, a nine year old named Matthew Witherell appeared who created the toxic cookies. He then promptly uncrated a burning team captain and died of happiness and then since hapiness = bacon, he turned into bacon. Then, a year later the world blew up however a mutant called robby made his way to mars so he live hapily by making a house made of rock and eating rocks, he was happy until there were no more rocks. Page 2 But then the rock wizard came and said "i will make another magic rock for you to live on and i will revive Kate Bush". But suddenly an evil dancing mama are dancing on top of a mountain in china, but nobody cares so they made donuts! They eat the donuts and died, billions of years later there was a boy named Max who lived on a planet named...... who cares about the planet's name, so max have something that when he write something like a tv, the tv appeard in real life! And max started helping everybody like in Scribblenauts, so he drew a nuke! Then, everybody died. Then, Gun Mettle came and revived Matthew Witherell and then he revived all others! Then, Matthew bought a bunch of Mann Co. keys. He then opened a bunch of TF:GO crates. Page 3 But he didn't have enough crates so he buy a lot of crates in the community market, but he didn't have enough money so he scammed to get them. But nobody gave a $h1t so Matthew Witherell hacked them, and they all cryed like a baby. He then pretened he was a famous youtuber and opened a bunch of crates and got an unusual so he yelled like a madman and his neigbours started knocking on his door and Matthew Witherell openned and his neigbours slapped him, and Matthew Withrell was sad, then he slapped them back but the neigbours were wimps so they called the police... i mean SWAT whatever is no one can take over the payday gang then he got on his scooter and scooted to alaska. Page 4 And it's where the Canadian Police found him and arrested him for no reasons, and a giant banana fell from the sky and someone eat it, but ignore it, so he arrested him for no reasons, and dongley knog was the warden of the prison so rotten bananas was lunch. Then he bought duct tape to eat rotten bananas with his butt. but then he encountered a problem! The problem was there were no rotten bananas, so he ate fresh bananas instead. He ate a little part of the banana, but he vomit, so he throw it at the windows, and a week later, and found the bananas and eat them, but then he vomit again, and soon found out they where rotten. Then he had gone to the minecraft world to eat more zombie meat but a creeper exploded so he died, but he respawn and go back to real life to eat more rotten bananas. Page 5 And then he completed a Matthew contract for Miss Pauling and got a Freelance SMG (Battle Scarred) but it was on CS:GO guns on us so he said "meh wahtever" and have gone back to hl2: deacthmatch hoping to buy Gmod someday so he looked up the gmod page, and see the big sign "DONT BUY GMOD" so he looked up the hub and see a ton of useless fnaf dupes, but gman broght him gmod so he played art of parkour he now had 1000 hours on gmod and made a reviews "it got boring after 1000 hours". Then a hater named Tom came and he hated on my burning team captain and also hated on the most amazing game in the world. Them OP qucikscopped all and then the illuminati came and wrecked his nan. He wrecked his father as well. Suddenly CheekiiChaps came and realized this was all on his computer, then put on the MLG Antivirus 420. unfortunatly, the antivirus was drugged of internet weed. So he got a new antivirus. Page 6 Which worked this time them Schizophrenia took over his brain. (in progress) List of people that made the story * Julien12150 * ShadsTheAce * Wheatley "Bird is the word" * WoodCoal * ℜenato ℒopes ⌬ * Ze Enderman External Link Amazing Story :: 1000 Thing To Do In Games Community Category:Original Game Category:The Steam Group